Faximum Ride: Fang's Bite
by Avian loves FAX
Summary: Story about Max and Fang! Lots of Fax! Some Eggy (EllaxIggy) Weddings, Dylan, and FAX AND EGGY! Please review! My first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so please don't hate me if I don't do to well! I hope I improve as I get used to other people then my close friends reading my work! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride! Not me!** _ **Fan**_ **fiction, remember!**

 _ **Jeb as the Voice**_

 _Angel in people's heads_

 _Responding to Angel_

 _Thoughts_

 **Ages**

Max, Fang, Iggy, Dylan: age 16

Nudge: age 11

Gazzy: age 10

Angel: age 9

 **Please enjoy! R &R pleeeease!**

 **Just to let you know, the world has already been saved! Also if I get things wrong, don't blame me, I still haven't read Nevermore or Maximum Ride Forever! I have heard bits and pieces but this is Fan** _ **FICTION**_ **remember**. **FYI do not read if you think Dylan is cool and wish he got together with Max! Or if you like Maya and Fang's relationship! Or if you think Fang leaving is a good idea!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

POV-Max

"Ahh!" Angel screamed. Then someone else screamed, but this time in pain. Oh, wait, that was me! _Not now!_ I practically screamed in my head, half hoping to get the Voices attention _._ Then everything went black.

POV-Fang

Max screamed and fell. I didn't want to but I left Max's side. We had stopped at a hotel on our way to Max's mom's house. The one place we always where save! This time we would be there to stay, maybe. Luck for us, the entire flock is getting really good at fighting the last few rouge M-Geeks.

POV-Angel

 _Thank you, Fang._ He had just taken out the last one. _Max is waking up!_ I thought he needed to know! But as always, his face is emotionless. We all followed him to check on Max.

POV-Max

We finally touched the front yard as we did Angel thought _Talk to Fang and Jeb!_ As if on que Fang put his hand on my shoulder and Jeb walked out. Did I forget to mention Mom and Jeb got married, if so sorry! The next 10 minutes was a hug fest with Ella and the Flock. I also actually hugged Jeb. That surprised everyone! _**Thank you!**_ Jeb popped in my head.

POV-Jeb **(AN thought this would be cool! Tell me if you want more of Jeb or others. I am open to ideas!)**

Wow, Max hugged me! I really hope this means she is starting to trust me! Then I heard an ear splitting scream!

 **Hope you enjoy! No more posting till I get 3-5 reviews!**

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Likes Jeb? No One!

**Hi everyone! I am so happy I got good reviews! Reading them really brightened my day! Anyway, here is the next chapter I will try to update as much as I can! I do go to school though… Enjoy! :D R &R pleeeease!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

POV-Fang

Max grabbed her head and fell into a ball. "Get her inside, NOW!" Dr. M said recovering from shock. She had never seen a 'Max Attack' **(if you don't get it, it's called a brain attack, I think, in the books)** before. I grabbed Max and laid her on the couch. Then Max had a seizure! This is the second time this had happened. I'm guessing it's from to much stress, or being overly emotional.

After a while Max finally woke up. "Fang?" she asked, a confused look on her face. "It's me, don't worry. You had a Max Attack after we landed." I answered in a voice as soothing as I could muster. "Can I go down now, or do you want me to stay here and you guard me?" she asked jokingly. "Hmm, how about I carry down the stairs and set you on the couch." I said. This was the only way she was leaving this room till tomorrow morning. After some Fang-persuasion, she agreed.

POV-Max  
I death-stared Fang as he carried me bridle style down the stairs. "You agreed to this Maxie!" he teased me. No one teases Maximum Ride! He's going to get later! "Max! You're up! I thought yo-hmhm…" the Nudge channel started. Luckily Angel stopped her. Nudge nodded her head telling me she was mentally promising she would shut up.

After dinner we went over sleeping arrangements. Jeb got to choose. "Nudge, you can stay with Ella." Que squeal. "Boys, guest room one, and Max and Angel, guest room 2." Angel gasped dramatically. "No I will be sleeping with Ella and Nudge." She stated. Que squeal 2! "Fine!" Jeb sounded exasperated. Huh, I thought he would be used to Angel! I guess not! Ha-ha!

Later…

POV-Angel **(our fun little mind reader!)**

"Hey, Jeb, why didn't Max and Fang sharer a room? Now Max will be all alone!" I asked. "Oh, well, no reason?" he said more like a question. _So Dylan and Max can be together! He IS her other half!_ "Jeb, did you forget I can read minds?" and I ran off to tell Max.

POV-Max

"WHAT!" I screamed so loud that I could be heard from the other side of the world! Exaggeration, I think not! I thought we left him forever! I even made sure he had no way of being contacted! "Max, Jeb must have somehow found him!" she said reading my mind. I stomped my way down the steps.

POV-Jeb

I could hear Max coming with Fang on her heals trying to find out why she was mad. I prepared myself for her massive temper. "Maxie, Max, MAXIMUM!" Fang shouted trying to get her attention. "JEB!" venom dripping from her voice as she put her arm across my chest and pinned me to a wall. "Why wouldn't you tell me! This is _MY_ choice! Not yours! I can't be- "MAX! What is going on!" Max let me go to wrap her arms around Fang and sobbed into his chest. "If you hurt her I will kill you, personally." He whispered to me while wrapping his arms around Max.

POV-Max

When I finally looked up I met Fang's eyes. I gave him an I'll-tell-you-later look. He nodded and walked out of the room. I turned back to Jeb. "So, where is he?" I asked looking around, half expecting Dylan to jump out at any second. "Not here, he is at a hotel 3 miles away." Jeb answered a little to calm for my liking. Then the doorbell rang making me jump.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Longer than the last! I hope you are happy! This was original 2 chapters but I made them one! I am hoping for 3-5 reviews! I got 3 last time!**

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	3. Chapter 3: Dylan or Fang? Fang!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I had a TON of homework! My math teacher sucks because she gave us weekend homework! Sorry I don't do boys' point of view. I am a girl so, I try, but... Anyway... I have a question, would you rather see Nudge and Iggy together or Ella and Iggy? I think Ella! Tell me in reviews! Well, I guess, on with chapter 3! R &R!**

* * *

 ** _Warning! I did not read Nevermore! This is probably not how the story ends! I have heard bits and pieces though! Don't hate the flash back!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

POV-Dylan

I was almost giddy with excitement ringing the door bell. I remember the last time I saw Max and the Flock.

 ** _Flashback_**

I was standing behind Max as Fang flew in with the bombs. Max had argued for 30 minuets about it. It had ended with Max in tears and Fang unable to keep the pain from his face. I was brought back from the memory by an explosion. Max had started to cry so I pulled her into a comforting hug. A few minutes later Nudge spotted a dark figure emerge from the smoke. "Max! Look! It's Fang! Angel, Gazzy, Iggy! Come here! it's Fang!" Nudge yelled. Max looked up, a smile lighting up her face as she used her super speed to fly to him, almost taking them both down as they locked lips in a passionate kiss.

The next morning I had walked over to Celebrate the ending of Itex and the saving of the world and normal stuff, to find no one. Not even a note. All of their things were gone and there was no sign of struggle, so they had left me with no good bye.

 ** _End flashback_**

That had hurt. I had gotten used to being alone. As slowly as Max let me in, she easily pushed me out. This was the happiest moment of my short life.

* * *

POV-Max

Sometimes, I love my life. Like when the flock is happy, together, and safe. Or when Fang has me in his arms in our dark room made of his black wings. Oh, ya, that isn't happening right now. Right now I was opening the door to an enemy, Dylan. "Max, I know this sounds really crazy, but, give me a chance. A chance to make you happy! Please?" he said getting strait to the point. That was the last straw. I shot my arm out just in time to stop Fang from pouncing on Dylan, his eyes practically screamed 'let me rip his throat out!' but I stopped him. "Dylan, " I said calmly, "me and Fang are dating. So back off." I said regretting the Fang and me dating part. Wait! Are we together? I have to talk to him. He took a step closer. He plucked the last feather. I swung my fist and it colided with his nose. * _Crack*_ Blood spewed out his nose. I actually smiled. "Maximum! How could you! You-" "Jeb, it is very simple." And with that I turned on my heel. I Pulled Fang along with me.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me if you want Ella (please) or Nudge with Iggy!**

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	4. Little Authors Note - So Sorry

So sorry! I am busy! Also a little lazy! I just wanted to get something up. Going through writers block! Reviews help! SOOOO SORRY!

~Maximum Everdeen


	5. Chapter 4: Kids, a Mr Ride, and Hawaii!

**Hey guys! So sorry! I had homework, then Spring Break is coming up, so I had no free time! Once again soooo sorry! The last time I remember I had free time was last Sunday when I watched Once Upon A Time. Do you guys watch that show? If so, you should understand why I chose the TV over the computer!  
** **Again, there is a lot going on in my life... My fav teacher since 2nd grade might have cancer for the 3rd time! Please pray and hope! I will try to update more. I am at my dad's house so I can use the computer all day! Maybe another today to make up for lost time.  
** **Concerning** **the Ella or Nudge thing, thank you Flowersocks2137 for you input! Please tell me! It only takes like, 1 minute! I am leaning toward Ella tho, so if you want Nudge speak now or forever hold you peace... I think... You only have till chapter 6... Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

POV-Max

''Fang, we need to talk. Are we like... a ... um ...'' Yes the Great Maximum Ride out of words! Can you belive it. Although, Fang was thinking the same thing. ''Together, a couple, a thing, an item..." he gave me options saying the last two in a bad imatation of Nudge. ''Ya... those... well? Are we...?'' I saaid not able to form complete sentaances. ''Only if you want us to be.'' he stated walking out of my room befor Mom and Jeb got the wrong idea.

''Fang?''

''Ya?''

''I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

It was late so i decided it was time for me to go to bed.

 _Dream_

 _Erasers were casing me through to woods. I was running, I was running from the school. The cliff. I jumped without hesitation and unfuled my wings. I was still falling. I had no wings. I was falling. Jeb stood there at the bottom. "this is ALL part of your TEST!" That... the ground was inches from my face._

 _End Dream_

I sat bolt up-right in my bed. Cold sweat running down my face and neck. I felt like I had just run in a maze from dusk to dawn just to find no escape. **(any one else read/watch The Maze Runner? If not... you are the shuckiest shuck face shank there is!)** So, I did what any sane person would do, went to Fang's room. I found him wide awake ''Nightmare?'' he asked knowingly. **(how about Hunger Games?)** ''Ya.'' I said as I locked the door and walked over to Fang's bed.

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

POV-Jeb

I heard voices as I walked past Fang's room. I stopped and listened. ''Fang, I love you so much. I just want you to know.'' Was that Max? It can't be. If she was confessing love to someone it would be Dylan! ''I love you, too, Max. I have always loved you.'' Was that a moan?! Max+Fang=Not Good! Max+Dylan=Happy Jeb and Dylan! *knock knock* ''Fang! Is Max in there! Don't lie and say she isn't! I know she is!'' I yelled at the door. I heard shuffling and a click. ''What do you want.'' Max asked. ''You see, Max. I once told you to reproduce. Now is your time. It is now erjent that you create a heir and have a king, you can take over when the goverment falls apart. This will be very soon.'' ''You see, Jeb, I will reproduce. Only with my husband, and only in Hawaii. So, this leaves Dylan a chance to propose.'' she said closing the door. Was that another moan!? I am leaving!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy! If I get 3 reviews in the next 2 hours I will post again! It will probably be 9:20 by the time anyone reads this, so you have till 10:20 to review for the next chapter! Good bye for now!**

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	6. Chapter 5: What?

**Okay, not much to say... posted yesterday... this is a _VERY_ short chapter but there is a surprise at the end! Now... On with it!**

* * *

POV-Max

Well... it has been a full week and Dylan has not asked me out yet...key word: YET! I am currently getting ready for a date with my boyfriend. Yes, Fang. Nudge and Angel are the only ones Fang will tell about what he has planed so they can dress me for the occasion. Apparently it involves make-up, hair, and outfit HELL!

I was finally out of Nudge-and-Angel-hell and walked down the steps in *gag* 3 inch heels! (aka: ankle breakers) I was at the bottom step and met the eyes of a *gasp* speechless Fang! ''Wow!'' was the only thing he said before beckoning me to follow him. We took off into the night sky. Fang had beautiful black wings that looked purple in the moon light. My wings looked like snow compared to his. The darkest part of my wings was the deep tan at the top. I knew Fang loved my wings just as much as I loved his wings.

When we finally landed, we were in the middle of a rose garden. ''Max, close your eyes.'' Fang gently commanded. I trusted him and did what he said. I heard some rustling and then, ''Okay Max, open.'' I opened my eyes and tears came. I put my hands over my mouth to stop me from falling apart. ''Max, you are my everything ever since we were growing up with Jeb in the E house. Max, I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?'' I started crying. Instead of my answer I...

* * *

 **Surprize! Did you like this short one? Sorry I didn't add more... wanted a cliff hanger... Next chapter will be longer. *pinky promise***

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	7. Little Note for You!

So, I tryed typing a chapter for you guys, but it would not save so I got up to get my flash drive and my younger brother thought it would be funny to erase it all. Anyway, I am leaving CT and my computer and going to NJ. Sorry for the delay! I will post when I get back. See ya!

"~Maximum Everdeen


	8. Chapter 6: Dylan, Marriage, and Movies!

**Hey readers! Thanks for the inspiring reviews! I love you guys! Here is the new chapter I promised! So, Plz enjoy!**

* * *

POV-Max

I grabbed Fang's collar and dragged his lips to mine. ''Is that a yes?'' Fang asked, happiness seeping through his voice. ''No, this is!'' I said slipping the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful I just had to admire it. It was a silver band with a wing made of diamonds. **(if you google diamond wing ring it is, like, the 3** **rd** **one)** ''I love you.'' I said as we hugged.

I was ecstatic flying home! That feeling completely left me though when I walked in the door. Fang went upstairs and Dylan came out of the kitchen. ''Max, you made a deal with Jeb to say yes no matter who it is if they are the first to propose... Well, will you marry me Maximum?'' I'm pretty sure my face went :O! ''No. I am already engaged to Fang.'' Then Dylan full out growled at me! It really scared me because he could stand a chance fighting against me. Lucky for me, my fiance walked down the steps. Yes, it was Fang. '' What is going on?'' he asked me. ''You stole my bride!'' Dylan yelled as he tried to kick Fang. ''I didn't steal anything but Max's heart!'' Fang said landing a round house kick on Dylan's chest making him fall. Fang jumped on him and pinned him down. ''She is my other half! I was CREATED for MAX!'' Dylan yelled while struggling to release Fang's grasp. ''Max is my soul-mate, best friend, and now fiance! You can not force Max to love you!'' Fang said landing one final blow to the head knocking him out. I jumped up and pan to him waiting arms. This was the one place I felt safe. In Fang's arms. ''Fang, Dylan is starting to scare me!'' Now that was hard to say. ''Shh... Max... Shh. You know we still need to tell anyone. They should be home from the movies soon.''

* * *

POV-Iggy

We went to see some stupid PG rated movie because of Angel and Gazzy. Today was totally different because Angel thought me pictures of Ella (my girlfriend) and she is MORE than hot! I love her so much! If I was Fang then Ella would be my Max.

* * *

POV-Ella

''Than movie was okay. What were you thinking about Ig? Every time I looked over you were practically drooling!'' Iggy's cheeks turned red. ''Well, Angel thought me pictures of you and I never wanted to forget your beauty.'' he said. If his cheek could be redder they became that color. ''Aww that is so sweet!'' I said kissing his cheek. '' I love you'' ''I love you too!'' he said

* * *

 **So... what did you think! You are lucky I even typed today! I didn't get home from New Jersey till midnight! So, please review! See you guys later!**

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	9. So Um Authors Note Ya

p style="text-align: center;"strongSo, I left my writing notebook at my moms house. I did do some posting tho! It is a fax ff! Please read it! It is called span style="text-decoration: underline;"Maximum Faximum Fluff/span! Thanks for all the inspiring reviews BTW! Love you guys!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Maximum Everdeen/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 7: Mad Max, Fang, AND Jeb?

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! In the last few chapters Jeb is out on a business trip. Jeb thinks Dylan propose first! Just wanted to clarify before there is to much confusion. So, I want to start answering questions from your reviews... here ya go!**

 **Flowersocks2137: Thanks for the idea, but I don't think Fang's death and Erasers will fit the plot... so... ya... Very funny tho!**

 **Lazyfangirl: I completel** **y agree with your feelings towards Dylan! I will try to add more Eggy where it fits!''**

 **Please leave questions if you have any! Please enjoy! I do need more inspiration tho... Anyway! R &R!**

* * *

POV-Max

''So, Max what are you thinking color wise?'' Dr.M/my mom asked. ''Oh oh! can I be a bride's maid! Ella should be your maid of honor! Angel could be a flower girl! Oh oh! You could-'' Nudge rambled. ''Max, Valencia, Nudge! I suspect you are planning a wedding... for my daughter non-the-less!'' Jeb said when I covered Nudge's mouth. ''Um, Jeb, about that... it was nice of you to by Dylan that ring, I'm assuming, but Fang bet him to it.'' I said showing him the ring that Nudge still gasped over. Jeb's face went from surprised to sad yo mad, then he stalked up the steps to the sound-proof room he shared with my mom. ''Well, Max, colors?'' ''Teal, black, and white.'' I told them.

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT AN! LINK TO DRESSES! _ ( ****_search?q=deep+teal &rlz=1C1RNRA_enUS502US597&espv=2&biw=931&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOk8XdxarMAhWC2T4KHTMXC6UQ_AUIBygC#imgrc=DZnH0BeU_a8hcM%3A _fourth one is the shade of teal... _search?q=deep+teal &rlz=1C1RNRA_enUS502US597&espv=2&biw=931&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOk8XdxarMAhWC2T4KHTMXC6UQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=white+wedding+dresses&imgrc=aSaGH-55-OD4oM%3A _second one is the wedding dress... _search?q=deep+teal &rlz=1C1RNRA_enUS502US597&espv=2&biw=931&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOk8XdxarMAhWC2T4KHTMXC6UQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=bridesmaid+dresses&imgrc=jbAyHmMw4bk8JM%3A _last pic, second row... _search?q=deep+teal &rlz=1C1RNRA_enUS502US597&espv=2&biw=931&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOk8XdxarMAhWC2T4KHTMXC6UQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=flower+girl+dresses&imgrc=z-5BD4AO45fseM%3A _first one is the flower girl dress. The boy's had on the first pic _search?q=deep+teal &rlz=1C1RNRA_enUS502US597&espv=2&biw=931&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOk8XdxarMAhWC2T4KHTMXC6UQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=wedding+tuxedos&imgrc=J69R2eGwNDmi_M%3A SEARCH ON GOOGLE!)_**

* * *

POV-Jeb

I went up to my room. I drooped my briefcase and fell to my knees. ''Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'' I yelled. (sound-proof room)

POV-Fang

THIS. IS. HELL. I was tux shopping for the wedding. WITH NUDGE! UTTER. COMPLETE. HELL. At least I we had the honeymoon settaled. We would be going to the house in the mountians the CSM built after we saved the world. After that, off to Hawaii where our mansion was. **(** ** _search?q=beach+mansions &rlz=1C1RNRA_enUS502US597&espv=2&biw=931&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjVrZCq0arMAhWIWz4KHdVQBb8Q_AUIBigB#imgrc=qboH3vd3Q7YbpM%3A _6th pic is the house on google. The one in the back-round is the flocks! ) **It was amazing!

* * *

2 month time skip!

POV-Max

''Done!'' Nude squealed at last. She had already done Ella and Angel's hair and make-up. It is amazing that she can do make-up at all since she grew up on the run, but she does it better than Ella! 'Today is the day!' I repeated putting on my white princess gown wedding dress with a train and a bow under the bust. It was amazing! ''Max! It's time Total yelled. He would be walking me down the isle. It was better than the thing that was some percentage of my DNA. All I could do was stare at Fang's face. The priest started talking. ''Any objections?'' he asked. Mom and Angel were holding down Jeb's arms. Suddenly a man shoved open the doors of the church. ''I object!'' he yelled.

 **Must have 5 reviews before next chapter! Who was the man! Who dare ruin the FAX! Not entirely Dylan.**

 **Max: What do you mean? Who ruined my wedding!?**

 **Fang: It was mine too! At least your not-**

 **Me: Do NOT ruin the CLIFF-HANGER!**

 **Fang: *whisper* Okay, sorry.**

 **Me: Thank you! Now marry me!**

 **Fang: What! No!**

 **Me: Oh, fine! Maybe I ruined your wedding! *Evil laugh***

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	11. Chapter 8: Max, Dylan, and the objector!

**Hi! So, I do not have the notebook I wrote this chapter in, but I remember how it goes... Shout out to Ravenclaw647, it is May 2nd so Happy Birthday! So, I got my 5th review on the 29th, so this is a little late. Sorry, I had testing at school. Also, if this is to short, it is because I don't have my notebook. It is in my locker at school! So, review if you want me to re-post this as the way I had it pre-written!  
P.S. I re-posted with editing done! Some stuff was erased. Most likely by an Eraser!**

* * *

POV-Max

 _Last Chapter_  
 _The door burst open, ''I object!''_  
The man was dressed as if he were the groom. Black hair and black... eyes? I look at the man across from me. ''Dylan!?'' Jeb had a guilty face. I ran down the aisle. ''Fang! What happened'' ''The two men who kid-napped me were,'' Fang said so everyone could hear, ''Jeb and Dylan! Dylan can be anyone not in the room. I punched through the wall and took off. I made it just in time.'' I stormed off to Look Jeb strait in the eye. ''If you value your life you will not threaten mine, the flock's, and my children's lives. Do. You. Under. Stand?'' I said, putting meaning into every word. He simply nodded. I walked over to Dylan. 'With the same amount of meaning I said, ''If you so much as fly in Hawaiian air space or walk on the Hawaiian grounds, You will regret it.'' Then I punched him in the face, not hard enough for bloodshed, but enough to hurt. ''Well then. Get on with it!'' I said to the priest after straitening Fang's tie.

* * *

POV-Fang  
 **(This is his experience starting with the kid-napping)**

I was sitting in the kitchen because Iggy and Ella were making-out (or sucking-face as Gazzy calls it) When I heard a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was. ''Hi, can I...'' I got cut off when a bag was thrown over my head. the last thing I remember was seeing a flash of someone I could only pin as Jeb.  
I woke up feeling groggy. When I recovered I realized I was tied to a chair. ''Ah. Fang, your awake. So, the plan is that Dylan will use the power to be anyone not in the room. He will marry Max, have a child and then tell Max who he really is. Got it? I expect you not to interrupt this. Well, off to my daughter's wedding.'' Jeb explained, then left. What am I going to do? Ah Ha! Jeb left out a pocket knife. I cut the ropes and ran to the nearest wall. I punched through it and took off to my wedding.  
As I approched the doors I heard the priest ask for objections. I ran and pushed open then yelled ''I object!'' Max whipped her head around and then looked back at the now ''Dylan'' Dylan. She attempted to run over to me but had to walk in her heels. She asked me what happened and I explained. She stormed over and threatened Jeb, then Dylan. She dragged me over and straitened my tie. ''Well then. On with it!'' she said to the priest.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Short I know. Please review if you want me to repost this! Thank you for all your feed back! If you like it, hate it review!**

 **~Maximum Everdeen**

 **P.S. I might change my Username to Faximum Swan or something... review and tell me what you think!**

 **Fang: She is driving me crazy!**

 **Me: Shut up! What if someone came to get you! I'd be without a Fang!**

 **Fang: SO! That would be good!**

 **Me: What! Max, what are you thinking?**

 **Max: Do you not like my name?**

 **Me: I love your name, but I think my name should be Mrs. Fang!**

 **Fang: For the zillion** **th time! I am marring MAX!**

 **Me: Then I will be Max!**

 **~Soon-to-be Mrs. Fang**

 **Fang: NO YOU WILL NOT BE!**

 **Me: That's what you think!**


	12. Chapter 9: Blogs, Honeymoons, and News

**Hi! Before I even start Fang wants to tell you something!  
Fang: Mrs. Avian over here... *glares at author* cried because the reviews were so sweet.  
Me: Ya... *face turns pink* Sorry for the wait!  
Fang: Now, return me to my owner, JP!  
Nudge: Okay! On with it! Max and Fang need to have a honeymoon! Avian owns nothing! I wonder what max and Fang will do during their honeymoon! Oh! On the bachelor one girl cried because she was so nervous to go on the fake honeymoon and- mhmhmhmhmhm!  
Me: Never let Nudge do the disclaimer! BYE! :D  
P.S. I added a LOT to this! If you want you can reread the blog part if not, I changed a bit in the used-to-be last paragraph. It's right under blog post... ;D**

* * *

When we finally got of the plane we took from Arizona, we flew to the mountains. I was nervous. We unpacked and I changed into lacy red under-pants and a matching push-up bra. ''Wow.'' was all Fang said as he sat on the bed in nothing but boxers. At first he had the computer on. He looked mad. Oh, uh-oh. The screen read...

 **From Jess:**  
 **FANG.**  
 **I have commented on your blog for THREE YEARS. You answer other peoples Stupid questions but not MINE. YOU REALLY ASKED FOR IT BUDDY. I'm just gonna comment with this until you answer one of my questions. _(_** _FANG **MAX )**_

 **DO YOU HAVE A JAMAICAN ACCENT?  
** _No, mon._  
 ** _Really?_**  
 **DO YOU MOLT?**  
 _Gross._  
 _ **Ew...**_  
 _ **WHAT IS YOUR STAR SIGN?**_  
 _IDK, ''Angel! What's my star sign?'' She said Scorpio_  
 _ **Dido... Cancer she said.**_  
 **DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**  
 _Well... not true.._  
 _ **He can turn invisible.**_  
 **DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**  
 _No._  
 _ **Yes he does. He uses 5 shampoos and conditioners every night!**_  
 **WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**  
 _Max, after she takes a shower._  
 _ **Aww...**_  
 **WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**  
 _3 eggs, bacon. More bacon._  
 _ **Same but with 3 pancakes.**_  
 **DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST?**  
 _See above._  
 _ **Same.**_  
 **DO YOU LIKE MAX?**  
 _ **Duh.**_  
 _ **Aww...**_  
 **DO YOU LIKE ME?**  
 _You're funny._  
 _ **Good move Fang.**_  
 **DOES IGGY LIKE ME?**  
 _Sure._  
 _ **No.**_  
 **DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**  
 _No._  
 _ **I don't.**_  
 **IS IT ABOUT MAX?**  
 _Ahh._  
 _ **Hmm.**_  
 **IS IT ABOUT ARI?**  
 _Why do you think I write depressing poetry?_  
 _ **Never talk about Ari like that, he IS still my little brother... even if he did almost kill Fang!**_  
 **IS IT ABOUT JEB?**  
 _Ahh._  
 _ **Why?**_  
 **DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BRIEFS?**  
 _No freaking comment._  
 _ **Boxers.**_  
 **DO YOU FIND THAT COMMENT PERSONAL?**  
 _How could I not?_  
 _ **Agreed.**_  
 **DOES MAX KNOW IF YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BRIEFS?**  
 _No._  
 _ **Yes**_.  
 **ARE YOU EMO?**  
 _No._  
 _ **No.**_  
 **DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**  
 _Still no._  
 _ **Dido.**_  
 **DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**  
 _Ahh... No?_  
 _ **Yes, Angel told me.**_  
 **HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHILE YOU THINK THESE THOUGHTS?**  
 _No?_  
 _ **See above answer...A.K.A. Yes!**_  
 **CAN YOU COOK?**  
 _Iggy cooks._  
 _ **NO!**_  
 **DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**  
 _I like to eat._  
 _ **NO NO NO!**_  
 **IS IGGY, LIKE, A HOUSEWIFE?**  
 _Yes._  
 _ **Absolutely!**_  
 **ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**  
 _I could never be as fangalicious as you want me to be._  
 _ **He is only my kind of fangalicious!**_  
 _Fly on,_  
 _Fang_

''Sorry! I can make it up to you.'' I said confident. ''Oh, how?'' he retorted, mock amusement in his voice''Well, as husband and wife, we should start to make a family!'' I whispered with my lips touching his ear. ''Well, let's start now.'' He breathed out in the same manner.

POV-Ella  
Iggy is taking me out tonight. Usually we only go out once a week. Why again? Not that I'm complaining. We walked over to a little meadow not to far away. There was a white tent set up. ''Ella, close your eyes.'' I did. I heard a little bit of rustling. ''Ella, I love you, no, I'm IN love with you. If I were Fang you are Max! Ella will you marry me?'' ''Iggy, YES! Yes, a hundred times, yes!'' He slid the simple engagement ring on my finger. I tackled him with a hug. The rest of the night flew by, I was so excited I would get to live in Hawaii, WITH IGGY! EEKKK!

POV-Max  
So, we are back in Hawaii. It has been 1 week since Fang and mine's amazing honeymoon. I am currently pacing in the bathroom with Fang trying to calm me down. ''Max, you are going to wear a hole in the floor! Is it that terrible?'' ''Fang, no. But what if Mr. Chu comes back? What if Jeb wants to run tests! Fang, I want it to have a real childhood!'' The seconds wear counting down. 15...10...5...4..3..2..1..0. Here goes nothing... I swear my heart stopped until I processed there was a little pink plus. My heart started beating so fast, I thought it was running a marathon. ''Yes! Max! This is amazing!'' ''Well, ANGEL YOU CAN NOT TELL THE FLOCK! Let's hope we will beat her to it.'' We jumped off the back porch and rocketed through the open window. ''Flock! Meeting! Ella, that includes you!'' I yelled. They all came down the steps in various ways. ''What was so important that Nudge and Ella had to stop planning the wedding?'' ''Fang, you can take the lead in this one. It is your fault.'' ''Alright, before Angel bursts, Max is pregnant.'' It sounded so natural on his tongue, like fate told us this was going to be the child of true love.

* * *

 **So, quick age update,  
Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Ella- 18  
Nudge-17  
Gazzy-16  
Angel-15  
F.Y.I. If you watch Once Upon a Time this will make just a little bit more sense. If not, don't worry!  
Me and my friend have a bet going on, review if you watch Once Upon a Time.**

 **~Maximum Everdeen**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT!

p style="text-align: center;"strongSo, I hate writing these but didn't want you to hate me for not posting. I just have no inspiration to type. Although, school is out in 10 days, so, I promise, to celebrate I will defiantly post a new chapter. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOh, good news! I may be starting a new story soon. I have a poll, so go check that out. It is based off a bet I have with my friend. She said ''No one who reads Maximum Ride watches One Upon A Time on ABC.'' So, I want to prove her wrong. Lie if you need to. *Bambi Eyes*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI have a very serious question. Should this end in a couple more chapters or have a squeal. By the time I get to the last chapter, the more the reviews for one is the one I will choose. If you think I should have it just end, review #justend. If you want a squeal then review #morefax. Thank you!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongP.S. - I will try to do these less often./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Maximum Everdeen/strong/p 


	14. Chapter 10: Angel, Gazzy, and Siblings!

**I'm alive! For now. Before any of you kill me for saying I would update on the 10th and today is the *checks iPhone* 14th, my little bother (or brother) would not get of the computer. My birthday is July 14th tho, and I am begging for my own laptop.**  
 **Just FYI this chapter will be short with a few time skips. Now I only have this chapter and then one more written for this story. As of right now the score is:**  
 **#morefax/Sequel: 2**  
 **#justend/Ending it: 1**  
 **So, please review with what you think. I don't want to write a sequel and have only a few people read it. Also, please read my story Maximum Arrangement**

 **Fang: GET ME OUT OF HERE!**  
 **Max: Why? Avian always makes sure we are happy and healthy. Right Avian?**  
 **Me: Yep. BTW, Fang, if you stop yelling I will make sure that Iggy and Angel are not in the rooms next to you and Max ever again. Deal?**  
 **Fang: Deal!**  
 **Max: We share very personal thoughts at night. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!**  
 **Me: Couldn't have said it better myself.**  
 **Fang: Yes you could have.**  
 **Me: How?**  
 **Fang: Avian owns NOTHING!**  
 **Me: *Tears up* It's true... *sobs***  
 **Max: *Comforts* Fang, see what you did!**

Max POV

After everyone had calmed down and went to bed, Angel came over to me and asked me a question. "Max, is you and Fang were like my Mommy and Daddy growing up, would that make your baby my sister? And Gazzy like its brother?" What? Well... "Well Angel, since Iggy and Ella are getting married and Cody is planning on proposing to Nudge, that makes 2 aunts and 2 uncles already. I think you and Gazzy are like my children. So, Angel, you will have a new little sister." After I said all that I realized it was true. Angel was my baby. Me and Fang really did raise her and Gazzy.

2 MONTH TIME SKIP

Being pregnant sucks! According to mom, my Avian genes are making my pregnancy speed up and I am now 5 months pregnant. Fang and I have decided on names! We are keeping the sex a secret so for a girl we decided on Ava. After a TON of convincing Fang agreed to name a boy Ari.

ANOTHER 2 MONTH TIME SKIP

Well, I'm having twins! I am so excited! So is Fang. We also thought, if there is two girls the second girl will be named Lisa. Not like the one in Virginia. She spells it with a double s. If there are two boys the second boy will be named Nicholas. I was walking around the house thrilled that the twins would be here any day when I saw Fang. "Hey, Fang, I-" I let out a cry of pain and grabbed the kitchen counter for balance. "Max!" I heard Fang yell.

 **What is going on! Is Max losing the baby? I love cliff hangers! No update till I get 5 reviews! Mm, k?**  
 **~Avian loves FAX**


	15. Chapter 11: The children

**So, I am FINALLY on fan fiction again after my brother on it constantly. Now, I know you are all probably screaming at me through the computer screen and all that, but after my brother was hogging the computer, it completely crashed. I am going through a huge writers block at the moment and I have NO inspiration at ALL!**

 **OH! I do have some good news though! I got Maximum Ride Forever! I'm so exited to read it!**  
 **Ratchet: Why am I nowhere in this story! Why am I even here?!**  
 **Me: Because 1, I forgot about you. And 2, Star and Kate got annoyed with you so Star tied you up and super speeded you here. You know, besides the whole betraying Fang thing, Star and Kate arew really sweet!**  
 **Ratchet: Wow. That's nice.**  
 **Me, Max, Star, and Kate: Yes it is! Jinx! Angel! Make them stop!**  
 **Angel: He he!**  
 **Me, Max, Star, and Kate: *Mind controlled by Angel into silence***  
 **Me: *Uses epic Author powers to break out of silence* HA HA! Pinch poke you all owe me a coke, that's not right, you all owe me a Sprite!**  
 **Fang: Avian does not own any of us. She also doesn't own Coke or Sprite!**  
 **Me: *Runs off to cry in the corner***  
 **Fang: Ok, guess I'm wrighting the story!**  
 **Me: *Runs back and steals computer from Fang* Oh, no you don't!**  
 **Iggy: JUST FTYPE THE STORY ALREADY! YOU ARE WORSE THEN NUDGE RIGHT NOW!**  
 **Me: *Smiles sheepishly* Actually, I plan on being Nudge for Halloween. I'm making the wings out of tan craft feathers and poster board!**  
 **Gazzy: Avian! I with fart if you don't start the story!**  
 **Me: *Eyes widen* Ok! * Ends Autho**

Fang POV

 **(Me: So... I just have to say...the only way to describe your reviews is... *thinks* *taps chin* *grooms imaginary beard* *SpongeBob narrator* 2 very boring minutes later... Ah ha! INSPIRATIONAL! Thank you so much! I love all of you! So, I have another bet with my friend! Who wants to hear it?!**  
 **Angel: I do! Oh, that is hilarious! The bet is-**  
 **Nudge: Angel! Let AVIAN say her bet! Now, continue.**  
 **Me: Nudge! No one covered your mouth and you stopped talking!**  
 **Nudge:I know. I want to hear the bet!**  
 **Me: Ok, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP AND DR.M'S COOKIES, tell me if you watch Maybaby or Joey Graceffa on YouTube. Now, onward with our story quest!)**

"Max!" I yelled hurriedly as I ran over to the pile of tan limbs that formed Max on the ground. I saw a stream of liquid run down her leg. "Max, honey, I think your water just broke." I told her in a semi-calm voice that seemed to be all I could muster. Yes, the cool, calm, (handsom) and collected Fang was panicking. I genitally picked Max up. She let out a small cry of pain just as I set her on the mattress we had set up in the spare room for this moment.

*SpongeBob narrator* 1 hour later

"Fang, you are now the proud father of a baby girl!" Dr.M said handing the small child wrapped in a soft fleece pink blanket and turning to deliver her twin. Ava. Ava... *sigh* Why did Max want me to choose a middle name. ***Author looks in baby name book...*** Some thing with a ring to it... Ava... Jean? Yeah! Ava Jean Ride. Wow. "Fang, here is your son..." Dr.M trialed off as she handed me a small bundle of blanket the same as Ava's, but in blue. Dr.M sounded as if she was about to cry from joy due to the gleeful tone in her voice. Ari... Hmm... Nick! My (macho) cover name! Perfect! Ari Nicholas Ride. Ava and Ari. Al-iteration! Haha! "Fang," Max said while attempting to sit up. "What are their middle names?" She asked. "Ava Jean Ride and Ari Nicholas Ride." I answered with a proud tone seeping through my usualy emotionless voice. "Those are the most beautiful names I have ever heard." Max wispered, clearly on the verge of tears.

1 year later

Max POV

"Happy Birthday to you!" We all sang to Ava and Ari on there first birthday. The whole flock has gone back to school exept for me and Fang because we got out degrees online. The Flock has definitly become closer and Nudge has a boyfriend! His name is Cody and Jeb found him at his door step a few months ago. He has wings and apearently is her other half. He claims to never know a Dylan with wings, even though they look exactly the same. He did mention that his brother Dylan died in a car crash. ang and I are planning on sending our winged devils to school in 3 years. School as in education, not experiments.

3 years later

Max POV

I walked into the perfectly clean pink and sparkly room. The little girl with long, shiny, black hair and olive skin was in her pink and black striped shirt and pink leggings. Her shiny hair ruffled fron sleep and the black laces on her pink convers were tangled. She called out to me for help. "Mommy, can you help me with my shoes?" "Of corse Ava." I responded while kneling down to help her tie her shoes. After that I pulled her hair into a pony tail and she hurried down stair for the fantastic breakfast made by the best cook on the island. The bllind pyro.  
Next I walked into the toy littered black room to a little boy in the black polo and tan cargo pants I told him to wear the night before. His black velcro sneakers on and his hair tosled he tried to walk out the door. "Ari, you need to brush your hair." I told him after grabbing a brush and sitting next to him on the bed. As soon as I was done he bolted down the stairs to join his sister.

7 hours later

"Hi, My name is Maxine Ride. I'm here to pick up Ava and Ari Ride." I said to the teacher at the sign-out sheet. "Their Grand-Father picked them up a little while ago."


	16. I'm very sorry :(

**So, I honestly havve no where else to go with this story... I have gotten this story to where I want it to be and I just have no insperation to continue it. I'm very sorry for the way it ended, but I don't have any more ideas. :( :'(**

 **The End**

 **~Avian loves FAX**


	17. I'm very sorry :( Part 2

**BTW, FYI,**

 **I'm doing a sequel.**

 **~Avian loves FAX**


	18. The seqel is

SO,

I decided on what to name the sequel! It will be u by the end of the week and I hope you all like it! The name of the story is...

Drum roll please!

Star Kate Max: Get on with it! ANGEL! *Storm of to find Angel*

Me:*Shrugs shoulders*

Star Kate Max: *Rushes back* WE WANT TO KNOW THE NAME!

It will be called...

Faximum Ride: Return of the Rides

Well, I going to go type till my fingers bleed! BYYYYYYYYYYE :P

~Avian loves FAX


	19. ) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

The sequel is up!

Peace!


End file.
